Night Time Fun
by Hufwe Makto
Summary: Jake finds teasing his mate while she sleeps has unexpected consequences.


It had been a long, exhausting day. Despite this, Jake Sully was still very much awake, his restless mind not allowing him to sleep. Rolling over onto his side he propped himself up on his elbow. From this position he could admire the sleeping form of his mate lying beside him. He loved what he saw. His eyes took in her beautifully plaited and beaded braids and her long queue, taking a deep breath his eyes closed for a moment with the breathtaking memories of their tsaheylu. Continuing his admirations, he could see the small movements of her breathing and as his eyes moved downward over the rise of her hips and he smiled. Her tail was making slow and small brushing movements. He wondered what she was dreaming of.

He suddenly broke into a large smile. His tail, which he still had to concentrate on in order to really control, seemed to echo the rest of his body's desires. The tip was slowly gliding up and down Neytiri's calf. He watched it for a moment, silently amused by the way it flicked at the end of each stroke before turning around again. As he watched, it brushed against the more sensitive area behind Neytiri's knee and her leg gave a small twitch. This gave Jake an idea, a rather amusing idea that caused him to let out a small snigger as he thought about it.

Concentrating, Jake slowly moved his tail up so that it was level with his and Neytiri's heads. Then, leaning forward slightly, he positioned the tip downwards and proceeded to touch it very lightly against Neytiri's nose. Her nose gave an adorable twitch and subconsciously her hand came up to swat away the disturbance.

Suppressing a laugh, Jake waited patiently for her hand to move away before repeating the action. Once again her nose twitched and Neytiri gave a tiny, almost imperceptible growl. A small part of Jake's mind told him that this was probably enough fun and that he should quit now while he was ahead. The other part however, the part very much in control at the moment, decided quite firmly that this was simply too much fun to stop.

Shifting slightly, Jake decided to target Neytiri's ear. Slowly, carefully, he lowered his tail so that the tips of the hairs gave the inside of her ear the tiniest touch. Once again Neytiri's hand came up to shoo away the disturbance. Unable to control his laughter for much longer, Jake decided that his next attempt would be the last before he settled down for sleep. So, once more, he brushed his tail against her ear. This time however, it appeared Neytiri had had enough. Her hand came up like lightning and secured itself tightly around his offending appendage.

Chuckling softly, Jake attempted to sweet talk his way out of his predicament.

"Sorry, but I was just watching you sleep and you know I love the way your ears move."

No response.

"Neytiri?"

She was still asleep.

"Great. Well this is awkward."

Indeed, he was now stuck in a rather uncomfortable position; one arm underneath him holding himself up and his tail held firmly by his mate. Then, to make matters worse, Neytiri brought her hand back down in front of her, clutching Jake's tail to her chest like a small child would a toy. This of course caused Jake to have to roll even further over to prevent her pulling his tail even more. Now, in an even worse position, Jake cursed his previous inability to listen to himself.

"Crap, now what am I gonna do?"

Jake gave his tail a gentle tug, trying in vain to get her to release him. The tip was twitching back and forth, reflecting his frustration. Jake did not relish the idea of spending the rest of the night like this. He spent the next few minutes contemplating his current position. He couldn't very well extricate himself from her grasp. No proper hunter, or huntress as the case was, slept heavily; and waking her up would annoy her. Not only that, but she would quickly figure out what he had been doing. That, Jake knew, would lead to either a slightly painful or very embarrassing moment in his near future.

His other option of simply lying there until she let go or he fell asleep was not particularly pleasing either. He was very uncomfortable. He tried to move into a more relaxed position, but before he could roll back over enough to be able to relax his supporting arm, he had to stop in case his tail moving disturbed Neytiri.

Frustrated, he resigned himself to the fact that he would simply have to lay there until Neytiri released him. Thoroughly annoyed with himself, Jake Sully settled down for the night.

Facing away from him in the darkness, eyes still closed, Neytiri allowed a small smile to creep onto her face, thinking,

'This will teach him.'


End file.
